Boys are so insensitive
by CarmensCat
Summary: I got this inspiration off a Miraculous video on YouTube. ANTI-LADYBUG by MeliZbeauty. "Six months ago, Adrien broke my heart... Two months later, I moved on! One month after Chat Noir confessed... two weeks later, he decided to leave for a school friend... and now Adrien wants me! Boys are so... insensitive... " Oneshot. Marinette's sadness.


**Based on a video I saw about ladybug getting akumatized.**

"C-Chat, what do y-you mean?" I stammered, Chat looked at me with sad eyes, "I can't do this anymore, Ladybug... I'm sorry." And with that, my ex-boyfriend ran away, a black dot in the distance.

Right after I get over Adrien, I go out with Chat, months later, he dumps me for a, ' school friend.' I was shattered, and there was nothing to pick me back up. I staggered, and struggled for breath, no one loved me. Oh no.

I started crying, and sobbing, they were such CHEATING LIARS! No one cared what they did, everyone was uncaring, and selfish! I HATE CHAT!

I tried to ask Adrien on a date, then he rejects me! SAYING HE LOVES SOMEONE ELSE! I then go out with Chat, then he rejects me!

Boys are soooo insensitive...

I will never love another again...

The next day, I got to school early, do I could avoid as much human contact as possible. I had cried myself to sleep by seven, so I had plenty of sleep, though, I still felt like crap. I sat down in my seat, glaring at the white board. Today, I decided to change my normal wear, to black slacks, black flats, and a white turtle neck.

I wish Alya would come, people started to trickle in, but I kept staring ahead, not moving, not blinking. I don't want to feel emotion, because if I do, I'll burst out in tears. Cry and scream, and act like a baby. I didn't want to see a Chat, or Adrien, or... Anyone. I just wanted to stare at the wall until my heart stopped hurting. Until I didn't feel so hollow and cold.

No Alya, this sucks. I saw Adrien and Nino enter, Nino looked as oblivious as ever, happy and smiling. Adrien looked a little guilty about something, but a little more happy than usual. Adrien waved at me, and smiled wide, but I just intensified my glare, and looked at the board again. I bet I killed his mood... Serve him right... For breaking my heart... He looked to much like Chat.

Adrien tried to approach me several times, but I avoided him. Not wanting to see his stupid face...

After school, I went up to my room, and screamed in surprise. Chat Noir sat outside my window, grinning at me. He was so handsome... But he left me... I should just ignore him.

going over to my bed, I sat on the mattresses edge, and took off my black flats, massaging my feet with my hand. I heard him taping on my window, and gritted my teeth. "You're going to scratch to window! You stupid cat!" I yelled at him, then glared in his direction. There was silence for a moment, then I heard the window sliding up, whipping my head up, I screamed at him. "You ARE such a CHEATING LIAR! I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME INTO MY LIFE! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!?" I sobbed, rubbing my eyes with my fingers, but the tears kept coming.

It hurt so much more now, than it did last night, it felt like my heart was just eaten up. Like he brutality stabbed me with a knife. "What's wrong, princess?" he said softly. "Don't call me that!" I screamed at him, he stepped closer, and I held up my hand. "If you take one step closer, I SWEAR, I will hurt you. Bad." I seethed.

He chuckled a bit, "really, are you just not having a good day?" I grabbed my scissors, "I will MURDER you," I growled. "Umm," he chuckled lightly, clearly nervous, "I don't think you can do that, princess." I smirked painfully, "You have NO idea what I'm capable of," I lunged at him.

Chat was taken by surprise, so it was easy to knock him to the ground, I punched his cheek with my first. A trickle of blood streamed down his face, "I hate you!" I yelled at him in a hoarse voice, giving him another Punch in the gut. Rage blinded my vision, he had blood everywhere. "You hurt me SO bad!" I cried, giving him a small hit at the chest. "I LOVED YOU! AND WHAT DID YOU DO!? YOU STABBED ME IN THE BACK!" I screamed. My fists hurt, but not as much as my heart did.

I was so stupid.  
What have I done?  
Oh no.

I had small scratches on my thighs, from where Chat had accidentally scratched me with his claws. My slacks were torn, and my white turtle neck had blood all over it. Chat didn't look much better. He stared at me in horror.

"Chat..." My injured hand covered my mouth, I was disgusted with myself. "What did I do?" I shrieked, "Oh no... No...no no!" I grabbed my Sewing scissors, feeling sick. I grabbed a hunk of my shirt, and cut out a big piece. I then gently set it on his cut cheek, "I can't believe..." I trailed off. "I HURT you! I could've..." I gulped. He smiled painfully, "It's okay... Marinette," he said hesitantly, "You can call me anything you want... No... You probably don't want to talk to me ever again... You can call me, crazy, idiot, stupid... Anything you want." I slapped myself in the face a couple times to clear my head, "I... Love you, that's why I was so angry... I..." Tears were running down my face.

"Please... Don't... Reject me again," he looked at me, confused. "First Adrien... Then you... I couldn't take it..." He looked torn, "What are you talking about Mari?" I took a deep breath, "This guy had a crush on me... But I liked Adrien... So I confessed my feelings for him... But... But he... Said he loved someone else... So I tuned to the guy who liked me, for comfort... And I realized I had feelings for him... Then... He... He rejected me... Yesterday."

I sniffed, "boys are soooo insensitive..."

 **If anyone wants me to do more, I could do more... It was mostly just a dramatic one-shot. Thanks!**


End file.
